Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos or Poseidon?
by Book1000
Summary: On Percy's tenth Birthday he learnt that he was a half blood. He was taken to Camp and he discovered that he was the child of the great prophecy. But nobody is sure of his godly parent. Perzoe. Have fun!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! This is my first story and I hope you'll like it. If there are any mistakes please just tell me and I'll correct them. I'm from Germany and English isn't my first language. Enjoy!**

Percy woke up early that morning. He stood up and walked down the stairs, when he remembered that it was a really special day: His birthday! A small smile crept on his face. Now he was ten years old. Full of joy he ran down the stairs and saw his mum waiting for him with a big blue cake. She said: "Happy Birthday, my dear! Do you wanna eat a piece of cake?". "Yes Mum! Why do you ask me anyway? You know that I love your cake!", replied Percy happily. His Mum smiled and gave him a big piece of cake. They sat down at the table and began to talk. "What do you want to do today? I mean it's your birthday, so you should decide!". Percy thought for a moment. "Maybe we just stay at home and uumm... eat cake?", he said finally with a chuckle. "Yeah, we could do that but...", asked Sally Jackson before she was cut of. A dark letter appeared all of a sudden on the table. Percy looked shocked, while Sally looked more sad than surprised. She stood up, opened the letter and she read it out loud: "It's time."

**So, very short but the chapters will get longer. This was just a kind of prologue. I hope you liked it and please leave a review!**


	2. Arrival at Camp Half-Blood

Percy was just shocked. He asked his Mum: "Mum, what is the meaning of this? I mean it doesn't happen all day that a letter appears out of thin air on your table.". "You are right", replied Sally. "You have always said you were different and you're right. Come let's get into our car, because I must bring you to Camp. You're father said so. I'll explain everything on the way.". Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always said to his mother that he thought something was wrong with him but she always told him he was just special. Had she lied the whole time? And what had all this to do with his father, who left them when he was born?

He just pushed these thoughts aside and went to the car with his mum. They got in and Sally started the car. They drove almost ten minutes when Percy couldn't hold it anymore. He said: "What was really with my father? You said he left, because he had to.". There was a long silence before his mum answered: "Percy your father was a special man. Have you ever spoken about the old greek gods at school?". "Yes, we have. There was Zeus, who was king of the gods and H...", replied before he was cut of by his mum. "Yes, exactly. So you must believe me now, because I'll tell you the truth. The gods are real and your father was one of them. Everywhere in the world around us is something that is called mist. It hides the mystical secrets of the world of gods. Some mortal people can see through it and I'm one of them.". Percy was stunned. There were really gods that rule the world? He was silent for a few minutes before a thing popped into his mind. "Why hadn't you told me earlier? I wouldn't have been so depressed, because I wouldn't have thought that I wasn't normal.", he asked. "It was for your own safety. I think you know that there are monsters in the godly world. They could have smelled you if you had known your true identity. Your father is rather powerful.", answered his mum. Just then Percy realized that he didn't asked who his father was. "Who is my father then if he is that powerful?", he questioned. "I can't tell you that. If I do so I'll die. I've sworn on the river Styx that it would be kept as a secret until your father decided it was the right time to tell you. He will do so personally when he thinks it's time. I'm sorry.". "It's ok mum but what is that camp you were telling me about?". "It's a place for people like you. You must know that the gods often have children with mortals. They are like you: different. Kids of a god and a mortal are called half-bloods and the place were heading for is called Camp Half-blood.", answered his mum. "So I have siblings?", asked Percy curious. "I don't know but you'll find out shortly, because we are almost there."

They drove on for like two minutes when his mum parked their car next to a strawberry field. Percy was confused. His mum saw the look on his face and said: "Remember what I told you? There is the mist, which hides things. Even if you are a half god you must learn to see through it. Don't believe what you see and try to look trough the mist." Percy concentrated and slowly the strawberry field begun to fade. Instead of the field he know saw a small kind of village with 13 huts. Each of them was different. He said: "I can see it. It's like a small village, isn't it?". "Yes it is and now let's go. You'll leave your old live behind when you enter the camp. Are you ready?", asked his mum serious. "Yes I am.", he replied.

**A/N: So here is the second chapter! It's a bit short again but definitively longer that the first chapter. Thank you guys for following my story and for marking it as a favourite! I hope you like it! Please leave a review!**


	3. First day at camp

Percy walked down the small hill to camp Half-blood. He was a bit nervous but at least his mother was by his side. She looked a bit sad, as if she knew something he didn't but Percy hadn't the courage to ask what bothered her. Just as they were to enter the camp Sally suddenly stopped. Percy asked: "Mum, what's wrong?". "Well, since I'm a mortal I can't enter the camp. It's only for people like you.", she replied sadly. "Does that mean that I can't see you for a while? How long will I stay at camp?". Percy's mum hesitated a moment: "Percy, I don't know how long you'll stay there but I know that you will be allowed to visit me soon. The Camp leader, Chiron, is really nice and you will have a lot of fun there." Percy waited a moment until he said: "Mum before I go, I must say that I love you. You have done so much for me and for that I'm really grateful. You were by my side in difficult situations and I'll always be there for you, whatever happens." Tears began to form in his mothers eyes. She quickly wiped them away and hugged him tightly. "I love you too. Know go before I decide to take you back with me", she said with a smile. He smiled back and hugged her for a last time. Sally let go of him and he walked over the camp border. He walked a few meters till he turned around and waved to his mum. She waved back but then left the place, where she was standing.

Percy continued to walk until he met a girl with blonde hair. She said: "Hey are you new here? My name's Annabeth. Do you want to come with me? I'll bring you to Chiron. He is the leader of the camp."

Percy looked at her closely. She had blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and she seemed to be very intelligent. Could she be a half-blood too?

"Yes, it would be nice. My name is Percy and my mum just brought me here. Are you a half-blood too?", he replied.

"Yeah I am. I'm a daughter of Athena. You know: goddess of war and wisdom. Did your mother tell you about the gods."

"Yes she has. She said she must take me to this camp here because my father said so."

Annabeth was curious now. The guy named Percy had jet black long her and had green and black mixed eyes. She asked: "Did she said who your father was?"

"No", he replied a bit sadly. "I wanted to know it too but she said that she had sworn to the river Styx to not tell it anyone."

"Hmm. That's interesting, but let's get going. Maybe Chiron knows something."

So they went to the big house and Percy met Chiron. He was a bit shocked at first because Chiron was half human and half horse. Chiron asked him if he knew about the gods and Percy replied that his mum told him. After that Chiron said that he wanted to speak with Annabeth alone.

So Percy set off to explore the camp a bit. He walked around and he learned that each hut was for the children of one god or goddess.

On his little tour he met a girl called Clarisse but she didn't seem so nice after all. After a while he got bored and he went to the beach. He just sat there and thought about the things that had happened today. His whole world has changed. But for the good or the worse? He didn't know. Was it a good thing to be a child of a god? He heard about all the great heros and there endings. Most of them hadn't found a good one. Would he share the same fate them? Suddenly a voice called for his name. He turned around and saw Annabeth with a friendly smile on her face. "Can I talk to you for a moment?", she asked. "Sure". She sat down next to him. "What were you thinking before I interrupted you? You looked like you were deep in thoughts."

"Yes I were. I just thought about my day. All had changed so suddenly.", he answered.

"I can understand you. You see, I am here since almost 5 years now. I've seen a lot of new campers and they all felt like you. But anyway, I came here to tell you that there will be a campfire today later in the evening. Chiron hopes that you will be claimed then. When he wanted to speak with me alone he said that he is thinking you are special."

Percy laughed a bit. "Special. That was always the word my mum said when I told her that all the others found I wasn't normal", he said with an angry tone in his voice.

"Hey! Don't be angry. Your mother was and is right. You are special. We all are, but I think you are the special one under the specials. You have a powerful aura and I'm really excited to find who your dad is. But enough with that. Do you want that I show you the camp a bit more?", she asked him.

"Maybe you are right. I've explored camp a little bit by myself but I think it would be fun to find out more. So let's go!"

So Annabeth showed him around a bit more and introduced him to her friends. They were very nice to Percy and they said they would meet later at the camp fire.

**A/N: So I think here is a good end for this chapter. The next one will be about the campfire. Thank you for your follows and favourites. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ah! And before I forget it: I won't upload a new chapter until Monday or so because I'm on a small holiday. Expect the next Chapter for Monday or Tuesday. I would be really happy if you review!**


	4. The Hermes Cabin and the Campfire

**A/N: Thank you really much for your reviews! And to answer the review of Becool258: No, this won't be a percabeth story. It will be Perzoe (by the way, it's in the description ;)).**  
**Maybe someone is wondering why I update, although I have said I won't till Monday. So the answer is that I have a little time now and I really enjoy writing this story so I decided to write on. I hope you enjoy it!**

**One hour before the campfire**

After Annabeth had introduced Percy to her friends she said he should go to the Hermes cabin and look if he finds a bed there, because Hermes is the God of the travellers.  
So Percy went to the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door. Nothing happened. He knocked again and waited patient. After two minutes of waiting Percy decided to walk in by himself, because Annabeth said he should visit the Hermes cabin.  
As soon as he had opened the door a bucket with water was poured into his face. All people in the room were laughing like they were crazy but they stopped when they felt the power which was radiating from Percy. They saw that he was really pissed off. A guy walked to him. He had an nervous smile and said: "Hey... ehmm. My Name is Connor I'm the leader of this cabin."  
Percy made a step into his direction and Connor took a step back with fear: "If you are the leader then tell me what that was for", said Percy in a threatening tone and gestured to the now empty bucked.  
"Hey man. Please calm down! It was just a bad joke. You know we are children of Hermes and we like to play pranks on others. But man I'm sorry! We thought that you were a boring newbie but we were wrong. You seem pretty cool."  
Percy smiled a little but went serious again: "OK. I'll forgive you all this time. But only this time."  
Connor relaxed a bit. He said: "Now that this is sorted out I think I'll start from the beginning again. I'm Connor, the leader of the Hermes cabin and I'm glad you had time to stop by. What's your name?" He chuckled relieved.  
Percy mouth formed into a smile: "Hey Connor. My name's Percy and I'm glad that I have such a nice welcome here."  
Connor laughed a bit and asked: "We are friendly to everyone. So Percy, how a can I help you? And guys, could you leave us alone for now?" The last sentence was directed to the other children of Hermes. Mumbling was heard from the Hermes campers but they went off and left Percy and Connor alone.  
Percy gave Connor a grateful smile and said: "As you know I'm new here and I'm not claimed yet so Annabeth said I should stop by and ask if you have a free bed for a poor demigod." Connor chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I think we have. Do you know who your father is? You seemed really powerful a little time before", he replied with a smirk.  
Percy looked sad: "No, I don't know who my father is. My mum said she isn't allowed to tell it anyone. Chiron is hoping that I will be claimed later at the campfire. So I think that I will stay here until the evening at least."  
Connor gave him a a look of sympathy and said: "If you want to talk you can always come to me. And sorry for that little prank before."  
"It's OK buddy. You can show me my bed before the situation gets only more awkward" said Percy.  
Connor gestured for Percy to follow him and he did. Connor brought him to a small room and said: "So Percy, that's the best room you can get here at the moment. I think you should rest a little bit. The Campfire is in half an hour so I think I will see you there."  
Percy nodded and told him that they would meet later.

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth sat on a bank near the campfire. It had started ten minutes ago and Percy was nowhere seen.  
Percy was really a special guy. Just at Camp for a day and already is the whole Hermes cabin scared of him as she heard. In her whole life she had never seen such an powerful demigod. Although she had not seen his powers yet she could feel that he was really powerful. Suddenly a voice asked: "Hey can I sit down next to you?" She was frightened. "Huh? What did you say?", she asked. When she saw the face of the person who has frightened her she smiled a bit and spoke "Ah. Hi Percy. Want to sit down?"  
"Yes. So what do you have thought?"  
He sat down and she said: "I've thought about you. Do you think you will be claimed today?"  
"Yeah could be. So what do you do usually on these events?"  
"We just sit around the campfire and sing songs. Sometimes Chiron or someone else tells us a story."  
"Hmm ok. How many Campers has the camp and do they all come today?"  
"They usually come all. Or most of them. I think we are about 150 Campers. But enough with questions. Do you want to eat something?"  
Just then Percy noticed that he had not eaten anything all day. He said: "Yeah. I am about to starve. I have not eaten anything except a piece of birthday cake."  
"It's your birthday today? Why didn't you tell me?", she asked a bit disappointed. Percy shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't want to get much attention."  
Meanwhile most of the campers were sitting around the fire. Annabeth stood up and shouted out: "Hey guys! Percy, the new Camper, has birthday today! Let's sing a song for him!"  
The Campers cheered and an Apollo girl begun to sing Happy Birthday and all Campers joint her. As they were done Percy thanked them a bit unconfident. He was about to sat down as suddenly the whole area grew bright and all were staring at him in shock. Annabeth saw his confused look and said: "Percy you have just been claimed. But not by one God. You had the signs of two Gods over your head. One God of them was Poseidon and the other one I don't know.".  
Just then a voice yelled. It was Chiron.  
"All hail Perseus. Son of Poseidon or Chaos, the creator of all. I don't know who your father is but you have just been claimed by the two."  
All stared at him as their mouths dropped.  
"Great", thought Percy "Now I have two potential dads and one of them is the creator of the universe."

**A/N: So guys another chapter done. I think it is the longest one yet and I hope you had fun. Maybe I'll upload a new chapter tomorrow but I'm not sure because I'm going hiking.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Powers of Chaos

**A/N: So here is another chapter. I was back from hiking a bit earlier than expected so I wrote a new Chapter. **

**To answer the review of landerotero1118: In this story is Connor the leader. In the original story is Luke the leader but in mine he isn't. Percy and Connor will become friends. Later Luke will appear as Kronos. I think Percy will fight Luke in the next chapter to train his sword fighting since Luke is the trainer for the younger kids. **

**I would also like to thank hermes child awesomeness for her nice review.**

**So here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ah! And I think I always forgot to mention:**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else!_**

Percy went to bed directly after the campfire. He had decided to sleep at the Hermes that night. All Hermes kids looked at him in a bit of shock and nervousness. It was just all so unreal.

So he layed down, closed his eyes and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Dream**

Percy was in a white void and a man was next to him. The man said: "Hello Perseus."

"Sorry but who are you?"

"Your real father Percy, I'm Chaos."

"Am I supposed to bow now?", asked Percy a bit sarcastically.

Percy questioned : "If you say that you are my real dad why did Poseidon claim me too?"

"Good Question Percy but first sit down. What I say now is the truth but you must keep it as a secret as long as you can, ok?"

"Ok"

"Percy, I'm really your father. When you were just born you were here", he gestured around him, "already, in the void. I had gotten a visit from Poseidon this day and he knew that you were playing a big role in the future. So he gave you his blessings and you became his campion. That's why we both claimed you."

"Ok. But is it allowed that I've been claimed by both of you?"

"You see... Ehmm No. But I'm the ruler of the universe and you are my son. And I've created the rules and I can make an exception when I want."

"Yeah good but why anyway? You could have just claimed me alone."

"You must know that I've sworn an oath to not have children anymore. But when I saw your mother I know I would break it. So I needed to irritate everyone a bit."

"You said I will play a big role in the future? What is the meaning of this?", Percy asked curious.

"You are quite inquisitive but anyway. Kronos is rising again. It will be your task to end him. There is a prophecy but you'll learn about it tomorrow. Ah! And before I forget it, you won't die in the fight with Kronos although the prophecy says so. I won't let you die."

Percy smiled a bit. There were so many questions on his mind but one was really important: "What powers do I have as a son of yours?"

Chaos smirked: "The same as I have. This is really special because no other child of mine has MY powers. You will get really exhausted at the first times when you use them but It will get better the longer you practice."

"That's cool, but what powers do you have exactly?"

"Good question. Since I have created the whole universe I rule everything within it. Basically I have all powers in the universe I can imagine and you have too."

Percy mouth dropped open. "All powers I can imagine? Can I teleport too?"

Chaos chuckled a bit "Yes you can. Just imagine the the power you want to have and you can use it."

"Sweet", was all Percy could say.

"So son, it's time for you to wake. If there is something bothering you just think of me and I'll answer you. You can also teleport to the void if you want. Goodbye Percy."

**Dream End**

Percy woke up and looked out of the window. The sun was just rising but he didn't know what time it was. Just then a voice said in his head: "Think hard of it and you'll know. And please do me a favor: Please keep our little conversation as a secret, ok?"

Percy knew it was his dad. "Ok dad. Bye. Have a nice day" He replied in his mind and thought how stupid the last sentence was.

So Percy followed the advice of his father and concentrated hard on time.

Suddenly he knew: it was one minute past six am. He had almost two hours before breakfast.

So he decided to try out his powers a bit. He wanted to go to beach on which he had sat yesterday but he did not want to wake the Hermes campers. "So why not teleport", he thought. He contemplated what he needs for teleporting. He just had to know the place where he wanted to go to.

Percy closed his eyes and imagined the beach with the rush of the ocean, the wind and the sand unter his feet. When he opened his eyes he was standing at the beach and a smile crept on his face. "That's cool", he said quietly.

He trained and tried his powers for almost one hour when he sat down exhausted.

Since he was just ten he did not really know what powers he could unleash so he tried some that he found were really cool.

Now he could summon things out of thin air and teleport. Also he could destroy things with a snap. The last power he had seen in an action comic some time ago.

Percy knew that is was 7:45 am. So in a quarter of an hour would be breakfast.

**Time skip**

Percy walked to the dinning Pavilion. Just a little time ago the shell horn was blewn. He could just teleport but he thought it was better when he kept all of his powers as a secret.

As he walked in the Pavilion all Campers were looking at him like he was an animal. He said: "What are you looking at? Get back to your business."

All people quickly looked away.

Percy sat down at the Poseidon table since there wasn't one for Chaos.

Poseidon didn't have kids so Percy sat alone on his table and bit in his roll halfhearted. All the other had fun but he was alone. Just as he was about to leave Annabeth came to him: "Morning Percy. I saw that you sat here all alone so I came to bear a bit company."

Percy smiled: "That's really nice of you. I was just about to leave because I was alone but now I think I will stay."

"Good. What do you do today?", Annabeth asked.

"Hmm... good question. Maybe I'll train a bit my endurance. What are you going to do?"

"Don't know yet. Maybe we can train sword fighting together. I think your endurance will improve through that."

"Ok. So when do we want to train?"

"Now", Annabeth said with a smirk, stood up and was about to walk to the fighting arena with Percy.

As Chiron saw that Percy was going away he quickly walked to him and Annabeth and told them: "Good morning you two. Annabeth, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to borrow Percy for a moment." She shrugged but nodded.

Percy spoke to Annabeth: "As soon as I'm ready I'll come to your Cabin and we can train. Bye."

Chiron waved goodbye to Annabeth and left with Percy to his office.

**A/N: So another chapter done. I think I will publish another one tomorrow. So good day guys and thank you for your follows, favorites and especially for your reviews!**

**As always: Please review! I am happy about every new review!**


	6. The great Prophecy and Meeting Luke

_A/N: Another chapter today because I had time and really enjoy writing this. It's like an apology to hermes child awesomness too_.

**I'd like to say sorry to hermes child awesomeness! I'm really sorry so please forgive me. **

Chiron gestured for Percy to sit down. Percy did and Chiron sat opposite him. He said: "Percy, do you know why I've wanted you to come with me?"

Percy thought for a moment. "No I don't. But you can tell me, can't you?"

Chiron smirked a bit: "Yes I can. Do you have heard about the great prophecy?"

Just then Chaos said in Percy's head: "No you have not."

Percy said the same: "No I haven't but it sounds important."

"Yeah it quite is. So look here. Here... On the paper is whole prophecy written down. You can read it if you want.", said Chiron and handed him an old looking paper. Percy read out loud:

"A half-blood of the eldest Gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze"

Percy paused for a moment. "

You think the prophecy means me?", he replied finally.

"Yes. That is the reason why I brought you here. I think you could be the one because the prophecy says something about a child of the eldest Gods. Chaos is definitely the oldest of them all and Poseidon is one of the oldest Olympians. And since you have been claimed by both of them, you are a half-blood of the eldest Gods.", he ended his little speech.

Percy of course knew that he was the one of the prophecy because his father told him. But he stayed in the role of the 'not knowing person' and said: "Yeah you could be right. We will see. I'm just 10 years old not 16 so I think we have a little more time."

"Yes you are right. Thank you Percy. You can go now." said Chiron and said goodbye to Percy. Percy went straight to the Athena Cabin.

"Chiron is very smart", he thought. He decided to talk with Annabeth about the prophecy after they had trained a bit. Percy stood in front of the door of the Athena Cabin as he knocked on the door. The door was instantly opened by one of Annabeth siblings. He said: "Hi, I'm Malcolm. You want to speak with Annabeth, right?"

"Yes. I'm Percy if you don't know already. Can you fetch her please?"

"Yup I will be right back. Just a moment." said Malcolm and Percy gave him a polite but cordially smile.

A few minutes later came with Annabeth and Percy and Annabeth quickly said goodbye to Malcolm and went to the sword fighting arena.

When they entered the Arena Annabeth saw a blonde haired guy and ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She said: "You are back. How was your quest?"

The guy answered: "It was quite easy. You know, it was just a letter from Chiron, which I brought to Olympus. But enough with that. Who is this guy?". He pointed at Percy.

"Oh sorry" said Annabeth and continued: "Percy, this is Luke. Luke, this is Percy."

"Who is your godly parent, Percy?", asked Luke and Annabeth saw the look on Percy's Face and quickly said: "Not important right now. Percy and I wanted to train. Do you want to fight against us?"

Percy gave Annabeth a grateful smile and Luke said with a smirk: "Always! So let's start." Luke pointed his sword at Percy and Annabeth but before Luke could attack Percy said: "Ehm guys? I don't have a sword."

Annabeth looked at him, started laughing and chuckled: "I'm so silly! I just forgot to give you some weapons. Come let's go and get you some."

Percy, a disappointed Luke and an amused Annabeth went to the weapon shed.

**A/N: So since I have already uploaded a chapter today this one here is a bit shorter. Please review and I hope, Hermes child awesomeness that you are not offended because you are my favorite reviewer. So sorry again!**

**Nice evening guys!**

**Info: I've tried to publish this chapter now since 6 hours but it just don't work. So if you have been spammed with emails I'm sorry!**


	7. A poweful Sword

As soon as Percy, Annabeth and Luke reached the weapon shed an idea popped into Percy's mind. I could make his own sword that was only for him. Only he would be able to wield it and it would have some special powers.

"Ehmm guys? I'll be right back. Just wait here for a moment, ok?", he spoke all of a sudden.

Annabeth and Luke nodded and Percy went away quickly. After he had walked out of sight he thought about how his sword should be. He imagined the sword in his head with all details: His sword would be pitch black and there would be a dark and powerful aura surrounding it. Also Percy would be able to control the strength of the sword. So he would be able to kill a monster with just a scratch or his sword would just glide trough him if someone would use it against him, but nobody would be able to use it, because Percy would be the only one in the universe who could wield the sword. Also it would be useful if he could just let the sword appear and disappear in his hand. He was about to create said sword when he remembered that he had forgotten the most important thing: Everybody would know that Chaos was his father when he had such a powerful sword. So he added one thing to the feature list: His sword would be able to look like a normal sword when he willed it to do so.

He closed his eyes and sat down on the ground. He concentrated really, really hard on the sword. He gathered all his power and imagined to hold the sword in his hand. Suddenly he felt his sword appear in his hands and he crushed down exhausted. He sat there for about five minutes and totally forgot about Annabeth and Luke. Percy looked at his sword closely but then he felt a presence enter his mind. Abruptly Chaos laughed: "Nice sword, Percy. I said you will get exhausted."

"Very funny dad. Why did you come?", Percy asked.

"To see your new sword and to warn you: Your friends are getting worried and they are searching for you right now.", replied Chaos in a friendly tone.

"Oh no! I totally forgot them, because I was so worn-out! Thanks dad!"

"No problem Percy. Bye!"

The presence of Chaos vanished and Percy got up, let his sword disappear and ran straight into Annabeth and Luke.

"Where were you? We searched for you!", said Annabeth a bit angry.

"Shit", thought Percy, "Now I must have a really good excuse."

"I went to the toilet. And because no one had shown me where they are, it took me a bit longer.", said Percy and smirked inwardly: nice alibi!

"Ooh! Sorry! You're right. I totally forgot to show you where they are. But enough of that. Let's go and get you a sword."

So Percy, Luke and Annabeth went back to the shed while Percy made a plan worthy of Athena to make sure nobody knows that he created his sword by himself.

They entered the shed and Annabeth gave Percy a sword, which she found fit him. It was quite good but Percy had his sword so he set his plan into action: "No, it's too heavy. Do you have another one?"

"Here, try this!", said Luke and gave a Percy a smaller sword.

"No! It doesn't fit my grip. Any others?"

"No, not on the first glance. We can look for ourselves a bit, because it is really big here, can't we?"

Percy smirked, because that was just what he wanted: "Yeah you are right. I'll search in this corner!"

So each of them went to a different corner and Percy waited a few minutes before he summoned his sword and let it look like a normal one. He shouted: "Come here! I think I found one!"

After a few moments both Annabeth and Luke were by Percy's side and looked at his "found" sword sceptically. Luke said: "I have never seen this sword here before, but it seems to fit perfect. So I think you should take it." Annabeth nodded in approval.

Percy smiled and said: "Cool, now I have a sword. Are we going to fight now?"

Annabeth and Luke smirked and the three went to the sword fighting arena again.

As soon as they reached the arena Luke jumped in fighting position and Annabeth and Percy stood opposite him. They uncapped their swords and Luke made the first strike. It was directed at Annabeth but she ducked away quickly and attacked Luke, who was out guard because he thought Annabeth would not stand against his attack from before. Percy took a step towards Luke and clashed his sword against Luke's but Luke was way stronger than him. But just in that moment Annabeth came up from behind and caused Luke to drop his blade. Luke tried to pick it up again but Percy kicked it away. But Luke wasn't Luke if he would have given up. He quickly ran towards Percy and he stole Percy's sword. Percy tried to get away from Luke but it was to late. Luke had Percy sword on his throat. "Give up and I won't hurt you!", said Luke. Annabeth just stood there and waited for Percy to yield but to her surprise Percy said: "Try to knock me out or what ever but I won't give up!"

Luke swung Percy's sword at Percy's head to knock him out but it just slid trough him. Percy of course knew that this would happen before but Luke was so confused that he didn't saw Annabeth behind him. Quicker than Luke could react she held her sword to his throat. "So, now it's your turn to give up!", she smirked.

"Ok, ok! I give up! But could you please put that sword away from my throat?", he asked a bit down. Annabeth nodded and said: "Of course! Was this your first time fighting Percy? You have done quite well!"

"Yup. Was my first time, but you got him to yield.", he replied.

"Yes she did, but you have done really, really good for your first time. But what was that with your sword? It just slid through you as if you were out of thin air.", asked Luke with confusion.

"I don't know either. I just did not want to loose and I think I have picked a special sword.", lied Percy but it seemed that Luke and Annabeth believed him. It didn't feel good to lie to them but it was necessary and he did it for his dad.

"So Percy, I think we are done for today, aren't we? So let's go!", said Annabeth and Percy nodded. They said goodbye to Luke, who wanted to train a bit more by himself, and headed to the beach.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Today a bit later than usual but I just didn't have time. So I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks to hermes child awesomness for forgiving me. ****Maybe there won't be a chapter tomorrow since school is starting again, but I think I'll manage it.**

**Pleeeeeaase Review!**

**PS: If you know a good name for Percy's sword PM me or write a review!**


	8. The Truth

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites! Here is the next chapter. It's a bit short but I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

As soon as they reached the beach and sat down Annabeth looked at Percy dead serious and said: "Percy, you and I know that your sword isn't just any sword, isn't it?"

"How does she know?", thought Percy but his thoughts were interrupted by his dad: "It's Ok son. You can tell her everything. But only her. I can sense that you can trust her and you will feel better if someone knows your secret."

After Percy heard he could tell Annabeth he slowly nodded. "Yes, my sword is not normal.", replied Percy.

"Can I see it again?", asked Annabeth curios. Percy nodded again and gave his sword to Annabeth. She looked at it closely and said: "It looks normal but I feel that it is really powerful. How did you get it?"

"I created it myself", Percy said quietly. Annabeth looked at him confused. Percy saw her look and spoke: "My father is Chaos, not Poseidon. Dad told me himself in a dream last night. He said that I was claimed by him and Poseidon because Poseidon is my Patron. Chaos has sworn an oath that he would not get children anymore so he needed to irritate all a bit. He told me about my powers and said that our conversation should be kept as a secret, so I beg you to not tell anyone about it either."

"It's ok. I swear on the Styx to tell nobody unless you allow it. But I don't understand how you could create such a powerful sword."

"I have the same powers as Chaos himself. And he has all powers that are imaginable. The only difference is that I get really exhausted, because I am not used to the powers."

Annabeth looked at him in shock but suddenly grinned: "Wow. That's awesome. Can you teleport too?"

Just then both of them vanished and appeared ten meters further away. "That was my first thought too. So, you see, I can.", said Percy and smiled.

"Cool! But know tell me about your sword, please.", said Annabeth.

"Ok. So now that you know the truth I won't lie to you. Remember when I said that I went to the toilet?", asked Percy.

"Yup.", she laughed.

"I wasn't at the toilet. I created the sword. I can let it appear or disappear and I can control the strength of the sword with my mind. That was how the sword slid though me. I willed it to. And the most important thing is, that it can look like a normal sword, so no body will know I'm the son of Chaos.", explained Percy and willed his sword to not look like a normal one anymore.

"Ahh! I see. But enough with that. I know you don't like to talk about that all. Let's go and have some fun."

"Ok. Cool. Let's go!", said Percy with a smile. He found a really great friend in Annabeth.

**Timeskip of three month**

_...you'll see it in the next chapter to morrow :P_

**A/N: Today a really short chapter but better than nothing. It isn't longer because school has started again and school has higher priority. I'll publish the next chapter tomorrow and I think there will be a bit more action in it. So sorry guys and see you tomorrow :D**

**Please review!**


	9. Percy's first Quest is Starting

**A/N: Hey! Yesterday I got 860 views and that is a new record! Thank you guys for that. I'd also like to thank Anaklusmos14 for adding the story to his Perzoe community. To answer some reviews I got:**

**hermes child awesomness: The quest is starting now :D**

**rmitz53: Thank you! I try to update as often as I can.**

**To the "Guest": Thank you!**

**I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Timeskip of three month**

Percy was now at camp since three month. He and Annabeth had become best friends and they often spent time together. The Camper respected him and he was really happy at Camp. Percy's sword fighting skills had improved drastically since he trained almost everyday with Annabeth.

At the moment Percy was sitting at the lunch table for breakfast. Suddenly Chiron stood up and said: "Campers, I have important news for you. Zeus' master bold was stolen." All looked at Chiron in shock but he continued: "I was told to sent a quest to find the bold. Since I train you all I've decided that Percy will be the leader of the quest. His skills are improving everyday and I think he will collect some important experience on the quest. Percy, come to my office after breakfast please. All others I wish a nice day."

Chiron sat down and Percy quickly stood up and went away so he wouldn't have the campers looking at him like crazy again.

After some time Percy went to Chiron's office. Chiron said: "Hi Percy. So, as I told everyone Zeus's master bold was stolen and you will be the one that will bring it back. You can take one other camper with you and I think I know who you will choose."

Percy smirked: "Jep. Annabeth. When will we start?"

"I don't know. But you should first go to the oracle to get a prophecy. Have someone told you about it?", asked Chiron.

"No, not really. Just that it is an old mummy.", said Percy and laughed a bit.

"Yes. But the mummy is just the "body" of the oracle. The oracle itself is the oracle of Delphi. It's under a curse, so it can not go to another body. But I think that is enough information for now. You will just go to it and see what happens.", explained Chiron and opened the door to the oracle.

Percy stepped in and looked around. The room was dirty and everywhere were spider webs. In the middle of the room was the oracle on a wooden chair. Windows were missing in the room.

Suddenly the eyes of the mummy began to glow and green fog covered Percy. He took a step backward but the mummy did something strange. In place of spitting out a prophecy she smiled and said: "Hello Percy. Normally I don't speak to the kids, who enter this room. I just give them a prophecy and then they went away. But I wanted to speak to you. You are special, you know that right?"

Percy stepped closer to the oracle but looked a bit nervous. "Yes I know that. And I think you know the truth too. But what will I tell Chiron, when I come back without a prophecy?", asked Percy.

The oracle of Delphi laughed. It sounded like a laugh to Percy anyway. "You will get prophecy young one. The original prophecy sounds like this:", spoke the mummy and the green mist got thicker.

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

"This is the real prophecy. You can tell it Chiron if you want. But because you are special, I'll help you a bit. As the prophecy said, you will need to go west. The god who has turned is Hades. The next line is clear. It's about the master bold. That's all I can do. The rest you must figure out on your own.", spoke the oracle.

Percy nodded and said to the mummy: "Thank you. I think you have helped me really much."

"It's not a big deal. But don't tell about our conversation to anyone beside the one who knows the truth of yours. And let me say something: This is only the beginning of all. We'll met again soon. You will have a big task in future. Be prepared!", with that the smoke vanished and Percy slowly went out of the room. As he stepped out of the room, Chiron looked worried: "What took you so long, Percy? The other campers are always just about ten minutes in there. You were in the room about half an hour."

"Were I? I don't know. I just have gotten the prophecy. It sounds like this: You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

Chiron thought for a moment but then said: "Good. I think you should tell Annabeth and start as soon as possible. Good luck!"

Percy turned around and started to walk away when Chiron said: "Ah! And Percy: If you come near New York, you can visit your mum if you want. I know you miss her."

Percy smiled and nodded but then walked away to catch Annabeth.

Half an hour later Percy and Annabeth were ready to leave. Chiron told them that they had to walk, because all cars of the camp were in use. It wasn't a big problem, because Chiron gave them some money to catch a taxi if they wanted.

So they walked away for a few minutes until Annabeth spoke: "And Percy? Any ideas what the prophecy could mean?"

Percy smirked: "Of course. The oracle explained most of it to me."

"The oracle did what?", asked Annabeth in shock.

"It explained most parts of the prophecy. But it said I am not allowed to tell everybody besides you."

"Ok, that's wired. But what did it say?", asked Annabeth curios.

"It says that we should go west and find Hades, because he is the "turned god". Then it said that the second line is relative clear that I must figure out the rest alone."

"Ok so we need to go west. Are we going to take a taxi then?", asked Annabeth.

Percy looked at her in confusion and said: "Taxi? Why that? We can teleport, can't we?"

Annabeth smirked and nodded. Percy grasped her hand and they disappeared.

Percy and Annabeth appeared in a side street, so nobody would see them. "Where are we?", asked Annabeth.

"In New York. I want to see my mother before we start, because I said I would come and visit her.", replied Percy and together they walked to the apartment of his mother. They rang the bell a couple of times and suddenly the door was opened. But it was not his mum, who has opened the door, it was his stepfather Gabe. His mother married him some time ago but he was just an asshole. Percy and Annabeth could smell Gabe's breath, which smelled like he has drunken very much, as he said: "What do you want, you little brat? And who is this nice girl?", Gabe was about to touch Annabeth, who looked disgusted, but he was suddenly stopped by Percy who hit Gabe. Percy said: "You won't touch her. Am I clear?"

Gabe laughed: "Care about her? Yes, I know you do. But if I want to I can do what I want with her."

"I think you can not", said Percy and smirked as Gabe's shoe suddenly burst out into flames.

"Did you do that?", asked Gabe shocked. Percy nodded and said: "I can do many more things to you if you touch her or any other one I care about. But that's not what I'm here for. Where is mum?"

"Sally? I don't know. I have not seen her since two weeks but why should I care?", replied Gabe in a cold tone.

"Since two weeks? And you haven't had the idea to call the police or something?", asked Percy angry and Annabeth felt the power which was radiating from Percy at the moment.

Gabe must have felt the power too because he quickly closed the door.

"Come on Annabeth. I think Gabe will call the police now. We can't do more at the moment anyways. So let's get going.", said Percy and they vanished in a bright light.

**A/N: The quest is starting! I hope that with oracle wasn't to much. The quest will be a bit different than the original one, since Grover is not in it and Percy is far more powerful than in the book. I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! **


	10. Aunty Em

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! First off I must say that you are really amazing: For the last chapter I have gotten 6 reviews! Thank you for that! I'd also like to say thanks for following and marking my story as a favourite! I'll quickly answer the reviews:**

**CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan: Thank you really much. I'll try to update as soon as possible  
Th3-Dragon-Lord: Thank you for your reviews. I think Percy won't be that cute in this story. I have thought that Percy seemed older too but I think I'll keep it like that. In the camp he is learning very much so I think it's ok when he is thinking like he was older. To the length of the chapters: I try to make them as long as possible. I don't have so much time and since I'm updating almost every day I think the length is ok. I apologize if there are some mistakes (like missing words). When I have time, I'll try to correct them.  
hermes child awesomness: Thank you. I try to make the story a bit "inventive".  
Enjoy!**  
Percy and Annabeth appeared outside of a small house. There was a big garden around it and there were many statues in it. It smelled delicious around the house. Annabeth asked with a bit of confusion: "Where are we now? It's defiantly not the Underworld."  
"No, it is not but maybe it's the entrance. Since we don't know where the Underworld is, I have teleported us to the next spot further west, which radiates so much power that it could be the entrance.", replied Percy.  
Annabeth noticed how proud he was of his plan and sighed: "I think it's not the best plan, because we can get into much trouble but I can't think of anything better by now. So lets look around here a bit."  
They walked around silently and searched for clues for the Underworld but they didn't find any. Just as they were about to enter the house, an old looking woman spoke: "Oh! How nice! Visitors! Do you want to eat something?"  
Annabeth and Percy became frightened. They spun around and spotted the old woman. On the first glance she looked caring, although they could not see her eyes. They were covered by a black band.  
"Hello Mrs, How did you see us without your eyes?", asked Annabeth in a polite but mistrusting tone.  
"Why so harsh young one? I have been blind for over three decades now and I can feel and hear much better than normal persons. Anyway. Do you want to eat something?", the woman said.  
"It's very nice of you to offer us some food and we accept it gladly, don't we?", said Percy.  
Annabeth knew that Percy had a plan. There was something unusual with this woman and she knew Percy wanted to find out more.  
"Nice! As I said, I don't get visited so often so I will really enjoy your company. So what are your names?"  
"I'm Annabeth and my friend there is named Percy. What's your name?", asked Annabeth curious.  
"Oh. I forgot to mention it: Just call me Aunty Em. That's fine."  
Percy thought that he has heard something like Aunty Em before. But for know he would just follow her with a lot of attention so he would see if there was something strange.  
"But how will I be able to tell Annabeth when there is something wrong and she didn't notice it?", thought Percy a bit worried.  
He felt a presence enter his mind and suddenly the voice of Chaos chuckled: "Just as I do now. Just remember: There is nothing that you cannot do. You only need to practice it a bit."  
Percy felt Chaos leave his mind. "I'm so stupid", thought Percy. "Dad is right I can just speak in her mind. I should try it right away."  
So Percy tried to speak in Annabeth's mind as they followed Aunty Em. After about ten tries he figured out how to do it and spoke to Annabeth in her mind: "Hey Annabeth? What's going on? I just thought it would be better if I can warn you if I sense something wrong. So you see, I can now"  
A reply came instantly from Annabeth on the same way: "Sweet!"  
By now they had reached a small table under a tree and Aunty Em said: "Just wait here for a moment. I will get some food."  
Annabeth and Percy nodded. As Aunt Em was out of sight Annabeth spoke up: "That Mind-Speak-thing is a good idea. Can I do it too?"  
"Actually yes, but only to me and because I have given you this power. And you will keep it so we can talk when it is necessary.", Percy laughed but stopped when Aunty Em came back with a tablet full of chips. "Here you are. I think you will like it.", said Em and put down the tablet as she smiled.  
Percy saw Annabeth's look of doubt so he quickly said telepathic: "It's safe. We can eat it"  
So they ate the food hungrily. Percy found that it tastes really good.  
When they were done eating the sun was setting down. "Oh no! I totally forgot about time. We must get going!", said Percy and stood up. Annabeth did the same but Aunty Em stopped them and said: "You can go if you want. But can you do me a favour? I'd like to take a photo of you before you go so I can make a new statue, which will look like you. Are you OK with that?".  
"Yes, it's OK as long as it doesn't take to much time.", replied Percy but now he sensed that something was wrong. How could the old and blind women make a statue of them with a photo as reference if she couldn't see? Annabeth seems to think the same so they followed Aunty Em with high attention.  
They ended up in a kind of photo studio, which was fully prepared. The only wired thing was the camera. It was a really old one and Aunty Em disappeared under a black scarf to have a better look trough the camera.  
"Percy?", asked Annabeth telepathic.  
"Yes?"  
"I think I know who "Aunty Em" is. The statues in the garden were out of stone right? Aunty Em said she is blind but I think she just shielded her eyes from our views, so we would trust her. I think right at the moment she is taking of the band and she will look at us. If we look her in the eyes then we will turn into a stone figure, too. I think she is Medusa."  
"I think you are right. So the plan is to not look her in the eyes and kill her as fast as possible?"  
"Yap. You got it", ended Annabeth the mental conversation.  
Suddenly Aunty Em's voice spoke: "Percy, Annabeth? Just look at the lens so I can see your eyes."  
"No, I think not. Do we want to look in her eyes and become a stone figure, Annabeth? No, I don't think so, Medusa", replied Percy and looked down to the ground to avoid Medusa's eyes.  
"Ah! I see you are smart. Gotten a crash course in greek mythology? I think it won't help you now, because I am far more powerful than you.", said Medusa evilly and she began to cast a spell on them.  
"Teleport behind her and cut her head off?", asked Percy Annabeth in her mind.  
"Yeah. Go ahead and test the full potential of your sword.", she replied but she was a bit scared too. By now she felt the desire to look into Medusa's eyes. She spell was getting stronger and stronger but suddenly the desire was gone. Percy stood behind Medusa with a disgusted look on his face. The head of Medusa lay down at his feet.  
"Don't look in her eyes, Percy. Even when she is dead her eyes can still turn you into a stone figure."  
"Really? Then I think we will keep the head for now. But where?"  
Suddenly a little black bag appeared in Percy's hand. It had the size of a purse and there was a little note on it. Percy read it out loud: "Hey Percy, well done! Just a little present from me. Just will the thing you want into the bag and it will disappear and will be in it. If you want to have it at your hand just think of it and the thing will appear again. I think you can try it right now! Dad"  
"Sounds cool, Percy. Try it if you want to keep the head.", said Annabeth.  
Percy willed the head of Medusa into the bag and it disappeared instantly. Percy grinned: "That's awesome! Thanks Dad!"  
"No problem Percy", said suddenly a powerful voice from behind and there was a small laugh.  
"I bet I have frightened you two, haven't I?", asked the same voice but suddenly Percy and Annabeth saw the silhouette of a man.  
"Dad!", said Percy and ran towards Chaos and gave him a hug.  
"Nice to see you too Percy. And Annabeth you don't need to be shy. I know you have made some experiences with the Olympian gods but I would say that I'm really easy going if you compare me to them.", said Chaos as he noticed Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and nodded.  
"No offensive dad, but why did you come here?"  
"Oh! I just wanted to congratulate for taking down Medusa. It was your first monster kill. And the other reason is that I need to tell you to look for Ares. He has a little "quest" for you and then he will give you the location of the underworld. You won't find it on your own. So I think you can meet him in a café in Denver. Just teleport there. So, I must go now. Good luck!"  
Chaos disappear in a Vortex. "Wow. Your dad is really cool! I once met my mother and she behaved like a stranger. But I will tell you the story another time.", said Annabeth with a bit of sadness in her voice.  
"Yeah he is. We should go to Denver, shouldn't we?", said Percy.  
"Yes", replied Annabeth and a few moments later they vanished in a flash of light.  
**A/N: Done! Longest chapter so far. I don't know if I'll update tomorrow but I think I will. I hope you liked it and as always: Please Review! :D**


	11. Ares is odd

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating but I must say that I am a little bit disappointed. The last chapter was the longest so far and there weren't any reviews for it. Maybe someone is interested why I have not updated: I was busy reading "A new Darkness" by Joseph Delaney. I really love the "Wardstone Chronicles" and "A new Darkness" is the first book of the sequel series.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy and Annabeth appeared in a small forest. "So I think this is Denver. Let's search for a cafe.", said Percy and Annabeth nodded in approval. They discovered that Denver was really small. It was a small town with little more than 100 people living there. They soon found a cafe and sat down at a table. Percy ordered a piece of cake and Annabeth said that she was not hungry. After a while a big man headed to the table of Percy and Annabeth. They could feel that he was rather powerful and Percy guessed that it was Ares. The man looked at them and said: "I think you are the puny demigods Chiron told me about."

Percy was a bit angry to be called "puny" but said politely: "Yes, we are on a quest to bring back Zeus' master bold. What brings you here Lord Ares?"

Ares grinned a bit and muttered something like "kissass" before he spoke up. "Yeah. Chiron told me so. I asked him to send a quest to find one of my children and bring it to that camp. When he told me that you are here I thought I could just ask you. So: If you find my kid within 2 hours I will give you a backpack with provisions and I'll tell you the location of the underworld. Deal?"

"Deal.", replied Annabeth but asked: "But how do you know that we are heading to the underworld?"

"I'm a god, if I must remind you. So, now start! The time is running. I'll be back in two hours and don't be too late!", Ares said and vanished into a bright light.

"Any ideas where we find his child?", asked Annabeth.

"Yap. I have trained some of my abilities at Camp and finding people is really fun.", Percy smirked.

So Annabeth followed Percy and soon they found the child of Ares. It was a little girl and she was only five years old. Percy convinced her to come with them and soon they sat in the cafe again together and waited for Ares.

The girl was really nice and cute. They had much fun together and laughed much. Suddenly Chaos spoke in Percy's mind again: "Son, I have important information for you. Soon you will have to fight Ares. And what I tell you now is the truth: You can beat him easily but not with the powers you have now. But I will give you a hint how I master all the power I have. You must know that a long time ago I was getting really exhausted too when I used my powers. But then I found the solution: The power against exhaustion. Train it and you will have unlimited energy. And just two more really important things: Take the bag Ares will give you later. It is important. I won't help you anymore on your quests. It is against the rules and you can do all I can do too. Just do what I have said. If you want to speak with me just ask for me or teleport to the void. Bye"

Percy was a little bit confused but mostly shocked. Now he knew how to use all his powers.

Just in that moment Ares appeared and said: "Ah! I see you were successful. Take the bag and head to Hollywood. Then entrance to the underworld is there."

He and his child vanished into a golden light.

"Let's go", said Percy and they too disappeared.

**A/N: Short but ok I think. Please review!**


	12. The Underworld

Percy and Annabeth appeared directly in Hades palace in the Underworld. Percy looked around carefully and what he saw was rather disgusting. Everywhere were skulls and dark candles. In some corners of the room were standing some cages but almost all of them were empty. In one of them sat a small figure and Percy slowly walked closer to get a better look at the person. Annabeth followed directly behind him.

As Percy had almost reached the cave the person suddenly spun his head around and he was shocked. There was his mother in the cave and her eyes were tearing up as she saw Percy.

"Ah! I see. Percy Jackson! Nice to see you nephew.", said a dark voice behind them. He said the word nephew like it was the most horrible thing in the world.

Percy could only guess who it was but unfortunately he was right. Behind them was standing Lord Hades himself.

Percy and Annabeth bowed to show their respect before Percy said: "Hello Lord Hades. What is the reason for your appearance?"

"Are you kidding? You suddenly appear in my Palace and you are asking me for the reason why I am here?", said Hades threateningly.

To Annabeth annoyance Percy snickered.

"You are right. But if you don't mind, why is my mother in this cage?", said Percy and gestured to the said cave.

"I think you can guess the reason, can't you?"

"Lord Hades, with all respect, you do not keep her in prison because you think Percy stole the master bolt?", asked Annabeth, who quickly had put the dots together.

Hades smirked: "You are smart daughter of Athena, but that won't help you now. Give me your Backpack Jackson!"

Percy shrugged and gave Hades the backpack, which they had gotten from Ares, while Annabeth looked horrified.

Hades was about to open it when Annabeth said: "Lord Hades, you must believe us! We do not have done anything that could harm you!"

Hades looked at her with a look of carelessness and spoke: "And why should I believe you?"

"Because we swear it on Chaos!", told Percy a now shocked Hades. The area became dark suddenly but after a few seconds all went back to normal and the oath was made. Hades shook his head but slowly nodded: "I think I have to believe you now. You know that you could just have died because you swore on his name?"

"Yes I do know. But could you now let my mum go? It hurts me to see her like that."

Hades smirked evilly: "No I won't let her go. At least not for now. You must now that I don't care about my brothers bold. By the way: It is in your backpack."

Percy was angry now but he now that he better kept cooperative, because at the moment he didn't stand a chance against Hades. So he said: "It was in our bag? Ares must have put in into it!"

"blah blah... I don't care. So you see that not only the stupid bold was stolen. My helmet of darkness was stolen too. If you bring it back to me I swear on the river Styx that I will let your mother go.", replied Hades in a bored tone.

"Do you know who stole it?", asked a curious Annabeth.

"It was Ares too, I think. Right now he is waiting for you. If you don't mind I

will teleport you to him so you can get my helmet."

Percy nodded and Hades teleported them away.

Percy and Annabeth appeared on a beach and their glance met the one of the war God.

"Ah my favourite victim. Nice to see you Jackson!", he said mockingly.

Percy smirked at Ares' self-satisfaction and spoke loudly: "I think you have something that doesn't belong to you!"

Ares nodded excited and the helmet of darkness appeared in his hand.

"Want to have it? Then fight me you puny demigod!"

Percy smirked a bit and remembered his dad's warning about fighting Ares. He nodded and stepped forward. Ares looked shocked as Percy's sword appeared in his hand. Ares asked him: "Who is your father?"

"Tell him. The gods will soon know the truth anyways so you can tell him now.", said Chaos in Percy's mind.

"You should be better informed about your opponents. I'm Perseus, Son of Chaos!", he yelled and jumped forward to Ares. Annabeth was scared but she knew Percy knew what he was doing, so she just watched the fight.

Meanwhile Percy tried to touch Ares with his sword. One cut was enough to hurt him badly. He fought bravely until Ares suddenly stopped and just stared at him. After a few seconds Ares said: "You fought well. No other demigod had kept up that long before. I will leave you be. Get the helmet and give it to Hades. I was just about to start a war but due to your skills and courage you have earned my respect. I will see you later on Olympus!"

Ares disappeared and the helmet of darkness lay on the beach. Percy heard Hades voice in his head: "Well done, nephew! You have earned my respect as well. For that I will let your mother go."

The helmet of Hades disappeared in a shadow.

Percy smiled and said: "Annabeth? Let's go to Olympus and finish this!"

Annabeth just nodded. She was shocked about the events of the day.

**A/N: Thanks for your support! Please review! Maybe I will start another story soon, in which Percy will be a god. I had some good ideas. I hope you liked the chapter!**


	13. Back at Camp

Percy and Annabeth appeared in front of the Empire state building. They walked in and were about to enter the elevator but they were stopped by a big guard: "What do you want?"

He sounded a bit bored.

"We must go to Olympus to have an audience with Zeus.", said Annabeth politely.

"Olympus? Never heard of that.", lied the guard. Annabeth could sense that he was lying so she said: "Don't lie to me! You know about the gods!"

"Ok, ok! I do but why should I let you go?"

"Man! You are more annoying than Ares!", joined Percy the conversation.

He opened his backpack and pulled out the master bold.

The guards eyes widened and Percy smirked: "I think we have a reason, don't we?"

The warden nodded and allowed them to get in the elevator.

Annabeth pressed the button and the doors closed.

"The music is terrible, isn't it?", asked Percy suddenly with a smile.

"Yes! Probably Zeus' favorite music", snickered Annabeth. She was very excited to meet the Gods.

After a few minutes the doors opened again and they could see Olympus. It was really a great sight. All glowed in gold and silver and it seemed very peaceful.

Percy and Annabeth stepped out of the elevator and walked to the council hall. All people were looking at them questionably but Percy just ignored them. When they reached the hall Percy entered and saw that all Gods were sitting in it and properly holding a meeting.

"Who are to interrupt a meeting of the gods?!", said suddenly a loud voice. Percy had never seen him before but he knew it was Zeus who spoke to him.

"My name is Perseus Jackson and my friend here is Annabeth Chase", spoke Percy politely.

"Who are your parents?", asked Zeus in a pissed tone.

"My mother is Athena..."

"... And I'm a Son of Chaos.", ended Percy Annabeth sentence.

Mumbling started unter the gods.

Zeus thought for a bit before he shouted: "Silence! What brings you here?"

"We have your master bold!", replied Percy dramatically and showed the council the bold.

Zeus jar dropped but soon he regained his countenance.

"Then you are probably the champion of my dump brother too, you thief!"

"Yes, I am his champion. But I have not stolen the master bold."

Zeus looked at him angrily before he yelled: "And why should I believe you?"

Percy snickered and muttered quietly: "Not the same as with Hades again..."

Only Annabeth heard this, so she continued: "Lord Zeus, we swear on the river Styx that we have not stolen the master bold."

Thunder rumbled in the background as sign that the oath was completed.

Zeus nodded gently and turned to Percy: "Give me my Bold! Now!"

Percy shrugged and replied cheeky: "What's the magic word, Zeus?"

Apollo and Hermes couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

Zeus was getting red with anger but he knew that Chaos would blast him off Olympus if he hurt his son. Because of that he added quietly: "Please"

"Good boy", spoke Percy mockingly and Apollo and Hermes laughed even harder. He threw the bold to Zeus hand.

As soon as the bold contacted with Zeus hand loud thunder was heard and he breathed out in relief.

"You did well Perseus. But tell me, who was the thief if it was not you?"

"Ares smuggled the bold in my backpack as I was heading to the Underworld. There I have met Lord Hades and he believed that I was the thief too, but we could convince him that we were innocent. Then he explained that his helmet of darkness was stolen too. He captured my mother and to free her I had to get the helmet from Ares who stole it. I fought him and after some time he gave me the helmet.", reported Percy

All Gods turned to Ares and Poseidon spoke with a smile in Percy's direction: "Is that true Ares? Have you stolen both objects?"

Ares shook his head and said sadly: "I did the wrong thing. I did not steel the things myself, a demigod did. I don't know why he agreed to steel them so quickly but that not matters now. I wanted to start a war between the big three but Percy convinced me that this was the wrong thing."

Zeus nodded before he said: "I will forgive you this time, Ares."

All Gods were about to leave as Zeus added: "And we must thank Perseus for all that. Do you have a wish, boy?"

The gods smiled at him, but Percy shook his head: "No, it's OK. I'll leave my wish to Annabeth."

The gods looked surprised and Annabeth smirked: "Can I spent a full day with my mother?"

Athena stepped forward and smiled at her daughter: "Of cause you can. Do you want to come with me now? I think Perseus will be doing good on his own too."

Annabeth nodded excited, hugged Percy and left the room with her mother. All the Gods nodded to Percy as they vanished into golden light.

After a few minutes Percy was standing alone in the trone room, so he teleported to Camp Half-blood.

Percy appeared at Zeus fist, because he didn't want that the campers knew that his dad was Chaos yet. Fortunately there weren't any Campers at Zeus fist.

Percy was about to walk to Camp as a bright light flickered behind him and he saw Luke standing there with a smirk. "Hi Luke", said Percy happily.

"My, My, Percy. You have caused me some trouble.", replied Luke evilly.

Percy looked confused and said: "I don't understand Luke. Explain please."

"So you see, you'll die anyways in a few minutes so I will explain. I was the one who stole the things from Hades and Zeus. But I have not done it for Ares, I have done it for Kronos. But you have gotten in our way and we failed with our plan."

"You work for Kronos? Isn't he in the Tartarus?"

"Yes He is. But he will get out of it and then I will rule the world with him. Now you must die, Percy! Have fun with my little pet!"

Luke disappeared and a black scorpion was on his place. He was as tall as Percy.

"Luke is dumb. He should have known that I was a son of Chaos.", thought Percy.

He let is sword appear in his hand and jumped towards the scorpion.

The scorpion had just time to jump back but it was too late for the monster. Percy sword made contact with the eye of the scorpion and he fell dead to the ground.

Percy ran away to report everything to Chiron.

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! As always please review and please tell me if I should start a story in which Percy will be a god.**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**


	14. Thalia

Four years has passed since Percy's "meeting" with Luke. All Campers were shocked that Luke sided with Kronos and Chiron was mostly sad. After Percy's report he gave the info to Olympus immediately.

A year ago Thalia's tree was poisoned, probably Luke's doing too. Clarisse was sent to get the golden fleece to save the tree and she succeeded. The fleece was put on the tree but Chiron had underestimated the power of the fleece. After a few days the tree was fully healed but the magic went on. One morning when Percy was heading to the sword fighting arena, he walked past the tree as he suddenly noticed a girl, which was about two years older than him and had black hair. Realization hit him: The girl was Thalia. The fleece had freed her from the tree. Percy approached her and said: "Hi, I'm Percy. You must be Thalia."

"Yes, how do you know?", asked the girl confused.

Percy snickered and replied: "Don't you have any memories what happened all the years ago? Everybody at Camp knows you. But I think Chiron will explain everything to you. Do you want to come with me?"

Thalia nodded and together they walked to Chiron. Thalia was stunned by the Camp and said, that it was very nice there. After a while Percy and Thalia reached the office of Chiron and Chiron looked at Percy wide eyed: "Is that Thalia, Percy?"

"Yes, Chiron. I will leave you alone, so you have time to talk.", said Percy and went away.

By now Percy and Thalia have become very close friends. They always spent time together with Annabeth. Thalia was the only child of Zeus at Camp and therefore she was allowed to share a table with Percy at dinner.

"What's up Thalia? You look like something bothers you?", asked Percy. At the moment it was breakfast and all Campers sat in the dinning pavilion.

Thalia nodded slowly and replied: "Yap, have you noticed that Chiron is very quiet today. I think he have some bad news for us."

"Yeah, I noticed too. But what should it possible be? I mean it can't be that dramatically, can it?"

Thalia was about to answer, as Chiron stood up and spoke loudly: "Campers, I have bad news for you!"

Percy chuckled and whispered to Thalia: "You know him well."

"Lady Artemis was captured. The gods don't know why yet but the Hunters will arrive at Camp today and I think a quest will be issued for her rescue.", Chiron continued and all campers gasped.

"As soon as I know more I will inform you. I wish you a nice day!", finished Chiron and sat down again.

Soon after Chiron's little "speech" the campers left the pavilion quickly. Under them were Percy and Thalia, who had decided to practise their powers a bit with Annabeth. Percy of course had told Thalia about his powers shortly after they had met for the first time. First she was shocked that he was a son of Chaos but she felt better as she had experienced that Percy was a really easy going guy. Both of them were very alike. They were hating it that all people where scared of them, because they were children of very powerful gods. Thalia was hating her father anyway for turning her into a tree. He could have killed all the monsters to protect her but no... he turned her into a tree.

Thalia had never met Percy's dad before, but through Percy's description she could tell, that he was a much better father than Zeus.

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia arrived at Zeus fist after a few minutes of walking. They always were training there, so nobody would be stalking on them. By now most of the campers knew that Percy's real dad was Chaos but that made the situation only worse for him. They wanted to see how powerful he was and they were stalking him like he was some famous pop star.

Since Annabeth didn't have any "special" powers she studied her two friends closely and gave them tips, because she was the smartest of them.

Percy was really skilled by now. He trained the power over exhaustion since his dad gave him the tip and he was doing pretty well. With just one thought he could gain new strength or make you fall to the ground.

Thalia was really skilled with lightning bolts. She could disappear in a bold and appear in another place.

In fighting they were the best at Camp. Together, Annabeth, Percy and Thalia were almost invincible.

After two hours of training Thalia was really exhausted. Percy wasn't because of his powers but he decided it was best to take a break. They walked to the beach and sat down and talked about many topics. From time to time Percy told a joke and they had much fun. Percy was about to go swimming as a hunter's horn could be heard. The Hunters were at Camp.

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter done. This time more of a filler chapter. I decided to skip the sea of monsters because I think it is not so exiting. I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you for your reviews and I'd like to thank Wacko12 for adding my story to his community. So as always: Please review!**


	15. Meeting the Hunt

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I will try to regard all of your suggestions. Have fun!**

Thalia looked at both of her friends and said: "So guys, now that our friends, the hunters, are here, let's say hello to them. We don't want to be impolite, do we?"

Percy snickered and looked at Thalia for a moment. "Thalia, why don't you like the hunters?", asked Percy serious.

"Well, every time they are at Camp we play capture the flag...", started Thalia but Percy started to laugh. "You don't like them cause Camp always loses against them, right? Man Thals, you are a really sore looser!", he laughed. Thalia glared at Percy but after a few moments she cracked a smile and told him: "You are probably right, kelp for brains."

That made Annabeth laugh. "Really? Where did you get that nickname for good old Perce?"

Thalia just shrugged and said: "Don't remember. But let's welcome the hunters."

With that the group of the three demigods went to the big house.

Zoe and the hunters had just entered Camp Half-blood. Since Artemis was missing Zoe was leading the hunt but it was not the same. There were often fights under the girls and they all missed Artemis. A few days ago Artemis' lovely brother Apollo came around to tell her to head to Camp Half-blood. She didn't want to go to the stupid Camp but Apollo said it was an order from the council. So she led the huntresses to Camp.

Chiron walked towards Zoe and smiled at her: "Hello Zoe. I think you know why Apollo sent you here?"

"No, he didn't tell me.", she replied. Chiron looked surprised.

"Well you obviously know that Artemis is missing. So the gods have decided to sent a quest to rescue her. Some of your huntresses will go with the members of the quest."

"Are you kidding? They could just have sent the hunt."

Chiron just shrugged.

Just in that moment Percy, Thalia and Annabeth came around. Percy nodded to the huntresses to greet them but they just glared at him.

"Ah Percy! Can you fetch all the Cabin leaders for me? There will be a meeting in the big house in 30 minutes.", asked Chiron.

Percy smiled and said: "Sure thing, Chiron. See you later."

Thalia, Annabeth and Percy divided themselves and called out for the cabin leaders.

Last year Percy had gotten his own Cabin from Chaos so he was the Cabin leader. After about 20 minutes they were done and met at the big house, since they all were the leaders of their cabins.

"So Percy, how was your first meeting with the hunt?", asked Thalia mockingly.

Percy grimaced and said: "Well, it was quite... interesting. I had not thought that they were that much "man-hating"."

Annabeth chuckled: "Well Percy, you'll never stop learning. But let's go inside. I think Chiron is already waiting."

Percy laughed and followed Annabeth and Thalia into the big house. Some of the hunters were already waiting for them with Chiron.

After five more minutes all leaders were present and Chiron began to speak: "So, as you all know, Artemis is missing. The gods told me to sent a quest to find her."

He paused and looked directly at Percy. "Percy, the gods said that you should lead the quest. They were impressed how easily you have done your last quest and thought you would be the right man for this one too."

Percy rolled his eyes and said a little bit annoyed: "Not again... So I think I must speak with our lovely oracle again?"

"Yes. Care to do it now? We will wait here."

Percy nodded and went to the room of the oracle. This time Percy felt much less nervous than last time. Percy nodded to Chiron and he closed the door behind Percy.

It only took a few seconds until the oracle of Delphi spoke: "Hello Perseus. I have been waiting for you."

**A/N: Short but hopefully okay. I think I will update more often from now on, because it is almost summer holidays. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	16. Becoming friends with the Oracle

_Percy nodded and went to the room of the oracle. This time Percy felt much less nervous than last time. Percy nodded to Chiron and he closed the door behind Percy._

_It only took a few seconds until the oracle of Delphi spoke: "Hello Perseus. I have been waiting for you." _

Percy was frightened and thought that this oracle was really creepy. On their first meeting it has almost explained the whole prophecy to him and now it says that it was waiting for him... just creepy. But Percy stayed as polite and calm as possible and said: "Hello. If you have been waiting for me, then I think you know the reason why I am here."

"Yes you are right young one. I would bet you want a prophecy, don't you?"

Percy almost jumped out of his skin as he noticed that the oracle actually smirked at him... it was just creepy. _Well, that is now really odd. An old mummy, which is joking around and smirking. _thought Percy. After Percy had recovered from his shock he slowly nodded.

"Exactly. I am going on a mission to rescue Lady Artemis."

The oracle of Delphi smiled and to Percy's shock the old mummy nodded. He had never seen or heard before that the oracle could move. It was just spooky. To Percy's horror the oracle stood up and slowly walked towards him. Percy could not move in shock.

While the oracle walked, it chuckled: "Don't be scared Perseus. I know you are, but there is no reason. Ok, maybe I seem a bit creepy like this but I don't mean to hurt you. It is quite the opposite. I want to help you a bit like last time we met. So don't be scared. And by the way: You are really strong young Percy... most Campers that come here almost wet themselves when I just talk to them. I am a bit sad that all are so scared of me."

_Now that is getting really awkward. The oracle is calling me 'Percy' and is telling me that the Campers pee their pants... scary but a bit funny too... _thought Percy.

"Are you always so... ehmmm... open? I mean you are helping me with all the prophecies and you talk to me like I am your personal best friend.", asked Percy after he had gotten over his previous shock.

The oracle sighed: "Well, I wouldn't mind if you were my friend. You are the only one that has enough courage to talk to me. Therefore I like you. So if you want, you can visit me every time you want. Even if you don't want a prophecy or something like this."

Percy somehow felt bad for the oracle. It was really hard to sit here all the time without someone to talk to.

"It must be really sad all alone here. I'll try to visit when I can and when have the courage to do so.", Percy said with a smile.

The oracle of Delphi beamed at him before she said: "I will give you a tip, only you will be able to use. Try to see my soul. Look through the old mummy, in which my soul is bound. Only someone as powerful as you will be able to see it. Try it. Maybe you will success. Even that annoying Apollo can't see it but you can do it. Close your eyes and try to feel it. Open your eyes and you will see it."

Percy closed his eyes and tried to sense the soul. A few moments he thought he felt nothing but suddenly there was the feeling of sadness. He figured that it must be the oracle of Delphi. He concentrated and the feeling got more clearly. He could feel all emotions of the oracle. He opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. In front of him stood a beautiful women and she smiled fondly at Percy.

There was a short silence until she spoke: "I don't thought that you are that powerful, Perseus. As you know there was a curse that bound me to that old mummy but you somehow lifted it. Now I am free. I don't know how I should thank you."

Percy just nodded with tears in his eyes. The feeling of sadness that was radiated from the oracle was just to much for him to handle.

"There is no need for thanking me. I felt your sadness. It is just terrible. I will try to visit you as often as I can, now that I don't need to be scared of the old mummy.", replied Percy with a smile.

The oracle couldn't hold it anymore. She stormed forward and crushed the surprised Percy in a hug while she said: "You are my hero. By the way: just call me Pythia. 'Oracle of Delphi' is just to long. Thank you so much!"

Percy smiled and replied: "Ok, Pythia. That means we are friends now?"

"Yes. I would be happy to be your friend."

"You are.", grinned Percy before he turned serious again: "Pythia, since the curse is lifted now, can't you just leave your room here? I mean you could come with me and we can talk with Chiron."

Pythia looked at him for a moment. All of a sudden she hugged Percy again and said: "I would love to. Thank you again."

Percy grinned again at her happiness. "I think you can give me the prophecy later, can't you? I mean we will leave the room together and then you can tell everybody the prophecy. We have a meeting in the big house at the moment."

The oracle nodded happily and together they walked out of the room.

Thalia was waiting in front of the room with the oracle. Chiron called for her and Annabeth about half an hour ago, because Percy was in the oracle's room for more than an hour by now. Chiron said that it was better to wait a little bit longer, because the oracle might tell Percy something important.

Suddenly the door of the room was opened and Percy stepped out with a beautiful women.

Chiron hesitated but finally asked: "Percy are you all right? And who is this women?"

Percy snickered and said: "Well Chiron, this is Pythia, the oracle of Delphi"

**A/N: Thank you for all your nice reviews! You are amazing! And to answer the question on how old Annabeth is: she is the same age as Percy. Someone asked in which part of America I live: Well, I don't live in America ;). So I hope you liked the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Percy POV

Just as I was about to say more Chiron fainted. Thalia gave me a worried look, like she wanted to say _What did you do now again_. I just shrugged and she grinned and said: "So you are the Oracle of Delphi? Most of the Campers said that you are really creepy."

"I think I was before Percy freed me from this old mummy."

Thalia looked stunned and turned to me: "You freed her? How?"

"I don't know", I replied, "Pythia told me how depressing it was to scare everybody and to have nobody to talk to. I said that I would try to visit her when I have some time and then she gave me a tip, that was supposed to achieve that I wasn't scared of her anymore. But the "tip" didn't work probably and eventually I freed her."

"So your name is Pythia?", asked Thalia with a glance in the oracle's direction. Pythia nodded. "I suppose so.", Pythia joked.

Thalia grinned. "Nice to meet you. I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus.", she said and shook Pythia's hand.

Just now I realized that Chiron fainted. Probably I was a bit confused. But hey! You can't blame me. I just became friends with the oracle of Delphi. I scanned the room for Chiron but couldn't find him.

"Thalia, do you know where Chiron is?", I asked. She looked at me like I was a cow and pointed behind her, where Chiron had fainted a few moments ago. I just shook my head and gestured for her to turn her head. She understood and turned around and looked at the place at confusion. But eventually her expression changed into one of understanding. "I think Annabeth took him. You know, she is always focused and doesn't lose attention as we just did.", she said with a smirk.

"Then let's look if he is better. I think this took him by surprise.", spoke Pythia and Thalia and I nodded in agreement. So we walked to theinfirmary together and stepped in. Chiron was sitting on a chair and was back to conscious. I pulled Annabeth in a hug and thanked her for taking care of Chiron while I wasn't thinking clearly again. She just smirked at this and said: "Someone must keep cool, since you can't."

We both laughed at that. After I was done with thanking Annabeth I walked towards Chiron and sat by sides him. Annabeth, Thalia and Pythia left the room so I could talk to Chiron privately. "You are really a mystery to me, Percy.", Chiron spoke up. I just laughed at that.

"You must know Chiron, I'm a mystery to myself. I hadn't planned on freeing her. It wasn't intended. But I'm glad I did.", I said.

"Nobody knows what power you have. If your power was in others hands than yours I would be scared, but I know that you are a person, which knows what is right and what is wrong.", Chiron sighed, "But back to the most important part, the quest. What is the prophecy?"

"I don't have one, but…", I started but Chiron spoke up.

"You don't have one? What have you done then the whole time in the room of the oracle?"

"I kinda chatted with her… but that's not important. As I said I don't have a prophecy, but Pythia told me that she will announce the prophecy in front of the others. So I think we should meet in the big house in like… um… 20 minutes?"

"You are right. I will call everyone. See you Percy.", Chiron ended the conversation and stood up. He looked still a bit confused but he soon would be better I thought.

**Linebreak**

Everybody was sitting in the big house again and Chiron and me had explained why the oracle of Delphi was sitting at the table with them.

"So, Percy. I think you should ask the question for the prophecy.", Pythia told me.

I nodded and said: "How do we find and rescue Artemis?"

The room darkened and Pythia glowed in a bright light. I had to close my eyes and I guess the others did too. Then Pythia announced with a beautiful and yet powerful voice the prophecy:

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

Help shall be granted through the god of thunder and rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's curse must one withstand,

And one shall perish by a parent's hand."

With that Pythia collapsed and I coughed her. We all had a lump in our throats… One of the five will die.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a month! I will try to post another chapter this week but I cannot guarantee for anything.**

**But anyways… I would really appreciate if you would take a look at my other story that I have started. It is called "Gods at School" and it is a Pertmis FanFiction. I had the idea a few weeks ago and I thought that I would give it a try. So please read it!**

**And thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Please review! **


	18. The One, that will Die

We all were shocked. Who was the one that would die? But before I had time to think about it more Chiron spoke up. "Percy, you have heard the prophecy. Because you are the leader of the quest, you can choose two Campers for the quest, that will accompany you. Zoe, you must choose two hunters for the quest. Then there are five people for the quest and two of them are hunters."

"I will take Annabeth and Thalia", I said immediately. Both girls grinned at me and Chiron nodded and looked at Zoe.

"I and Phoebe will go. We are the oldest of all hunters and I don't want to put anyone in danger.", Zoe said quietly but she looked a bit pale.

"Then all is settled. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Zoe and Phoebe. You are the heroes, which are chosen to save Lady Artemis. You will leave tomorrow morning and I would advise you to get some sleep. Good luck!", told us Chiron.

Soon all of us left the room and went into their Cabins to get some sleep, just as Chiron had said.

This night I had a dream. Artemis was holding the sky and Atlas was standing next to her and smiled satisfied. "Soon my treacherous daughter will arrive and I can finally kill her!", he yelled and laughed hysterically.

"You won't kill Zoe. You will be dead before you even get the chance to do so!", Artemis gasped under the weight of the sky.

Now I realized that Zoe would be the one that would die. Her father, the Titan Atlas, was planning on killing her.

Atlas just laughed at Artemis' words and disappeared in a flash of light.

When I awoke the sun was already rising. I decided to clear my head from what I have learned recently through my dream and stood up. Normally I wouldn't stand up at such an early time but today was a special day. I changed my cloth and went to the beach. It was always very relaxing to sat there. It always reminded me of my mum, when we were on holiday together. We would just sit on the beach the hole day and eat ice cream. Blue ice cream of course. No school, no nothing. Only me and my mum. I began to relax and smiled at the thought of my mum. I just had time once to visit her since I came to Camp. She was very happy to see me and we talked a lot… also about dad. It was hard for her but she thought that I had the right to know everything.

As I sat on the beach and looked at the waves, I didn't noticed the person who sat down near me. "It's nice here, isn't it?", the person asked and I was frightened. I turned around and saw that the person was Zoe. She laughed quietly as she saw that I hadn't noticed her.

"Yes, it always relaxes me here, when something troubles me.", I told her.

Zoe looked thoughtful for a moment before her expression changed into one of understanding. "You mean the quest?", she asked.

"Yes. You are brave to go on the quest, although you know what awaits you.", I told her with sympathy.

"What do you mean?", she asked sharply.

"Don't deny it. You know exactly what awaits you. I saw you pale when Pythia announced the prophecy.", I answered softly.

"Nobody can live forever. Even the gods fate. If that is what the fates want, then it will be.", Zoe said and I saw a tear rolling over her cheek. I decided to say nothing about it.

"You must know that I had a dream this night. Atlas called you a "treacherous daughter". Lady Artemis was holding the sky while he said that he wants to kill you. She told him, that she will not allow him to hurt you.", I told her and she smiled a bit.

"She is like a mother to me. It hurts to hear that she is must hold the sky. But what can we do about fate?", she asked bitterly.

I kept quiet and heard that she was sobbing and crying. Before I could think about it I hugged her and told her that everything will be alright. To my surprise she hugged me back and cried in my shoulder. After a while she stopped crying. "Thank you.", she whispered into my ear and pulled away from me.

"You don't need to thank me, Zoe. I will try everything to prevent your death", I said, even if I didn't knew why.

Zoe smiled but eventually turned around and walked away. I sat on the beach and couldn't help but think those volcanic black eyes.

**A/N: Sorry, it is a short chapter, but it was a quite nice ending. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
